mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Spitfire/Gallery
Season one The Wonderbolts show up S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Spitfire ID S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png|Sweet and Elite Spitfire cannot believe it S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Season three Spitfire getting down to business S3E7.png|Wonderbolts Academy Season four Spitfire apologizes to Soarin S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Rainbow Dash and Spitfire neck and neck S4E24.png|Equestria Games Wonderbolts and Pegasi flying toward Tirek S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Wonderbolts in Let the Rainbow Remind You S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season five A party S5E11.png|Party Pooped Spitfire wants to get some shut-eye S5E15.png|Rarity Investigates! Season six Spitfire shouting "look out!" S6E7.png|Newbie Dash Spitfire smiling adorably S6E24.png|Top Bolt Season seven Parental Glideance Wonderbolts diving through the air S7E7.png Wonderbolts flying up into the sky S7E7.png Spitfire "let's make some thunder!" S7E7.png Rainbow Dash "I was born to make thunder!" S7E7.png Wonderbolts diving toward the runway S7E7.png Wonderbolts create a boom of thunder S7E7.png Wonderbolts climbing back up into the sky S7E7.png Wonderbolts' training disrupted by turbulence S7E7.png Misty Fly pointing down at the ground S7E7.png Spitfire looking down at Rainbow's parents S7E7.png Wonderbolts returning to the ground S7E7.png Spitfire "which pony broke protocol" S7E7.png Rainbow Dash "I guess they're with me" S7E7.png Rainbow nervously approaches her parents S7E7.png Windy Whistles meets the Wonderbolts S7E7.png Windy Whistles "you guys were great, too!" S7E7.png Spitfire meets Windy Whistles S7E7.png Spitfire extends a wing shake to Windy Whistles S7E7.png Windy Whistles vigorously shakes Spitfire's hoof S7E7.png Windy Whistles pointing at Spitfire's goggles S7E7.png Windy Whistles' reflection in Spitfire's goggles S7E7.png Windy Whistles "I have goggles, too" S7E7.png Windy Whistles "they're mostly just for swimming" S7E7.png Windy Whistles "and bath time" S7E7.png Rainbow pulls Windy Whistles away from Spitfire S7E7.png Spitfire "let's hit the showers" S7E7.png Spitfire "time to spend with her family" S7E7.png Wonderbolts give Rainbow and her parents privacy S7E7.png Rainbow Dash watches the Wonderbolts leave S7E7.png Scootaloo recounting Wonderbolts Academy S7E7.png Close-up on photo of Rainbow and Spitfire S7E7.png Scootaloo points to photo of Rainbow and Lightning Dust S7E7.png Close-up on photo of Rainbow as official Wonderbolt S7E7.png The Wonderbolts begin their performance S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Spitfire, Soarin, and High Winds make a lightning bolt S7E7.png Wonderbolts burst through artificial insignia S7E7.png Wonderbolts surprised by sudden fireworks S7E7.png Rainbow Dash points to her parents in the stands S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png The Wonderbolts at an autograph signing S7E7.png Tornado Bolt smacked by ripped Rainbow shirt S7E7.png Rainbow awkwardly pats Tornado Bolt on the head S7E7.png The Wonderbolts at a ribbon-cutting ceremony S7E7.png Rainbow accidentally cuts off a piece of Spitfire's tail S7E7.png The Wonderbolts at a photo shoot for foals S7E7.png Rainbow's parents and CMCs appear at the photo shoot S7E7.png Rainbow's parents and CMCs making a pyramid S7E7.png Scootaloo flutters to the top of the pyramid S7E7.png Spitfire "your very own mega-fans" S7E7.png Spitfire teasing Rainbow Dash "lucky you" S7E7.png Rainbow Dash buries her face in her wing S7E7.png Racing foals being awarded medals and stickers S7E7.png Pegasus foal race award ceremony in Cloudsdale S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in last place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in fourth place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in third place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in second place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in first place at award ceremony S7E7.png Pegasus foals annoyed by Rainbow's parents S7E7.png Pegasus foals flying away from filly Rainbow S7E7.png Spitfire takes off into the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts fly high into the sky S7E7.png Rainbow Dash thanks Spitfire for helping S7E7.png Spitfire "happy to help" S7E7.png Wonderbolts makes electrically-charged smoke trails S7E7.png Wonderbolts streaking through the sky S7E7.png Wonderbolts fly past Bow, Windy, and Scootaloo S7E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward rainbow waterfall S7E7.png Soarin and Spitfire covered in rainbow water S7E7.png The Wonderbolts covered in rainbow water S7E7.png Wonderbolts shower Bow and Windy with rainbow water S7E7.png The Wonderbolts finish their performance S7E7.png Secrets and Pies Distance shot of Wonderbolt Academy S7E23.png Spitfire, RD, Fleetfoot, and Soarin return to barracks S7E23.png Spitfire complimenting Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "you've never seen her eat one?" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie questioning the Wonderbolts S7E23.png Spitfire answers Pinkie Pie "affirmative" S7E23.png Spitfire changes her answer to "negative" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie staring at Spitfire S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "very interesting" S7E23.png Spitfire "are we under investigation?" S7E23.png Spitfire "mysterious monthly pie donations" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "pick these pies out of a lineup" S7E23.png Wonderbolts nodding to Pinkie Pie S7E23.png Pinkie Pie's theory board about Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "she didn't eat the chocolate" S7E23.png Pinkie "don't tell me this all just started recently!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "it's been going on for years!" S7E23.png Photo of Spitfire in blue outline S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "Rainbow Dash doesn't like pie" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie pointing at her theory board S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "she doesn't even like them" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "she's been lying to me!" S7E23.png Pinkie "laughing at my pies behind my back" S7E23.png Pinkie "scheming of a way to get rid of them" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie starting to fantasize S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "it'll force her to admit the truth" S7E23.png Spitfire crashes into Pinkie Pie S7E23.png Pinkie Pie flying on Spitfire's back S7E23.png Pinkie Pie gets thrown from Spitfire's back S7E23.png Rainbow and Spitfire worried about Pinkie S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "what happened to the pie?!" S7E23.png ''My Little Pony The Movie'' The Wonderbolts disperse the dark clouds MLPTM.png Wonderbolts fly around Twilight and Rainbow MLPTM.png The Wonderbolts fly up to another cloud MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash watching the Wonderbolts MLPTM.png Season eight Fake It 'Til You Make It Rarity talks to Rainbow Dash and Spitfire S8E4.png Grannies Gone Wild Photos of Wonderbolts riding the rollercoaster S8E5.png Photo of Spitfire and Misty Fly riding the rollercoaster S8E5.png A Matter of Principals Starlight Glimmer addressing the students S8E15.png Spitfire, Trixie, and Maud look at the students S8E15.png Starlight "everything should run smoothly" S8E15.png Spitfire flies away from the buckball field S8E15.png Yakity-Sax Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts racing S8E18.png Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Wonderbolts fly over the cheering crowd S8E18.png Rainbow and Bolts fly through the clouds S8E18.png Rainbow Dash, Spitfire, and Soarin racing S8E18.png Rainbow and Bolts race across the sky S8E18.png Spitfire and Soarin crash into Rainbow Dash S8E18.png Rainbow Dash annoyed by Pinkie's music S8E18.png The Washouts Dash "this is what I was telling you about" S8E20.png Spitfire lowers her sunglasses S8E20.png Spitfire puts Scootaloo's book down S8E20.png Spitfire "when something goes wrong" S8E20.png Rainbow Dash adds "patent pending" S8E20.png Spitfire "full body wing-and-hoof cast" S8E20.png Spitfire "drinkin' through a straw!" S8E20.png Rainbow surprised by Spitfire's outburst S8E20.png Spitfire yelling in Scootaloo's face S8E20.png Spitfire "well, la-dee-doodle-dah!" S8E20.png Spitfire "give you a different scenario" S8E20.png Spitfire "probably saying to yourself" S8E20.png Spitfire "I'm young" S8E20.png Spitfire "I'm strong" S8E20.png Spitfire "I'm gonna go out there" S8E20.png Spitfire flexing her hooves S8E20.png Spitfire striking a kicking pose S8E20.png Spitfire "my new friend Lightning Dust!" S8E20.png Spitfire "well, I'm here to tell ya" S8E20.png Spitfire "pretty hard to stunt tricks" S8E20.png Spitfire shouting louder at Scootaloo S8E20.png Spitfire louder "drinkin' through a straw!" S8E20.png Spitfire "I'm not finished!" S8E20.png Spitfire "I get it, kid" S8E20.png Spitfire "I used to be like you" S8E20.png Spitfire "I'm gonna touch the sky!" S8E20.png Spitfire plugs Scootaloo's mouth S8E20.png Spitfire "whoop-dee-doodle-doo!" S8E20.png Spitfire "got it made in the shade?" S8E20.png Spitfire holding up Scootaloo S8E20.png Spitfire "can't go out in the sun" S8E20.png Spitfire yells even louder at Scootaloo S8E20.png Spitfire even louder "drinkin' through a straw!" S8E20.png Spitfire "do I make myself clear?!" S8E20.png Scootaloo dizzy in Spitfire's hooves S8E20.png Spitfire drops Scootaloo to the ground S8E20.png Rainbow Dash catches Scootaloo S8E20.png Spitfire sticks a hat on Scootaloo's head S8E20.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Sombrafied Wonderbolts appear S9E2.png Sombrafied Wonderbolts on the offensive S9E2.png Rainbow stopped by Sombrafied Wonderbolts S9E2.png Sombrafied Wonderbolts block RD's path S9E2.png Wonderbolts fly past RD and Fluttershy S9E2.png Sombrafied Wonderbolts dive-bombing S9E2.png The Last Crusade Wonderbolts flying over the ceremony S9E12.png Wonderbolts trailing colored smoke S9E12.png Wonderbolts shaping colored smoke S9E12.png Between Dark and Dawn Princesses pass Wonderbolts and Trixie S9E13.png The Summer Sun Setback RD and Wonderbolts fly into the storm S9E17.png RD and Wonderbolts collect storm clouds S9E17.png RD and Wonderbolts dodging lightning S9E17.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 The cavalry of united Equestria arrives S9E25.png Ponies and creatures charging into battle S9E25.png Wonderbolts and Hippogriffs arrive to fight S9E25.png Wonderbolts and creatures soar downward S9E25.png Ponies and creatures charge down the hill S9E25.png Tirek swatting at the swarming ponies S9E25.png The Last Problem Wide view of the Wonderbolt Academy S9E26.png Wonderbolts create Twilight-colored streaks S9E26.png Soarin and Spitfire crash into each other S9E26.png Rainbow catches Spitfire and Soarin S9E26.png Spitfire and Soarin saved by a cloud S9E26.png Spitfire "it needs to be this complicated" S9E26.png Rainbow Dash "a lot more work to do" S9E26.png Spitfire watching the coronation from afar S9E26.png Spitfire "Twilight's about to get that crown" S9E26.png Spitfire and Wonderbolts ready to fly S9E26.png Rainbow calling out to the Wonderbolts S9E26.png Rainbow zooms after the Wonderbolts S9E26.png Wonderbolts streaking streams of color S9E26.png Fireworks going off near the balcony S9E26.png Wonderbolts disoriented by the fireworks S9E26.png Supporting characters on yellow background S9E26.png IDW comics Comic issue 1 Lone Star Comics cover.png Comic issue 1 Lone Star Comics cover textless.jpg Comic issue 1 Third Eye Comics cover.png Comic issue 1 Third Eye Comics cover textless.jpg Comic issue 7 page 2.png My Little Pony comic issue 8 cover A.jpg Comic issue 12 blank cover.jpg Comic issue 22 cover RE.jpg Comic issue 22 cover RE textless.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 55 credits page.jpg Comic issue 55 page 1.jpg Comic issue 55 page 2.jpg Comic issue 55 page 3.jpg Comic issue 55 page 4.jpg Comic issue 55 page 5.jpg Comic issue 56 page 1.jpg Comic issue 56 page 5.jpg Comic micro 2 page 5.png Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 11 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 11 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 11 sub cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 11 credits page.png Friends Forever issue 11 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 11 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 11 page 4.png Friends Forever issue 11 page 5.png Friends Forever issue 36 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 36 page 2.jpg Other My Little Pony Annual 2017 cover A.jpg Merchandise Wave 7 Blind Bag Spitfire.jpg Wave 7 Spitfire collector card.jpg Wave 11 Blind Bag Spitfire.jpg Wave 11 Spitfire collector card.jpg Wonderbolts Cloudsdale Mini Collection packaging.jpg Wonderbolts Cloudsdale Mini Collection back of packaging.jpg Wonderbolts Fashion Style 6-pack.jpg Wonderbolts Fashion Style 6-pack packaging.jpg Guardians of Harmony Spitfire and Soarin figures.jpg Guardians of Harmony Spitfire and Soarin packaging.jpg Funko Spitfire regular vinyl figurine.jpg Funko Spitfire black vinyl figurine.jpg MLP The Movie Friendship Festival Party Friends Set packaging.jpg Spitfire Funko POP! figure.jpg Spitfire Vinyl Figurine Prototype.jpg Season 4 DVD cover.png Spitfire, Cloudsdale Captain card MLP CCG.jpg Wonderbolts Ride the Lightning T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Aquarius My Little Pony Cast poster.png My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Miscellaneous Equestria Games torch S4E24.png|You can slightly see the back of Spitfire. MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Spitfire ID S1E26.png|Season 1 Spitfire cannot believe it S2E22.png|Season 2 Spitfire getting down to business S3E7.png|Season 3 Spitfire apologizes to Soarin S4E10.png|Season 4 Spitfire wants to get some shut-eye S5E15.png|Season 5 Spitfire smiling adorably S6E24.png|Season 6